The invention relates to a water-conducting household appliance, in particular a dishwasher or washing machine.
A reduction in energy consumption is very important for water-conducting household appliances. Such an energy reduction can be achieved, for instance, by means of reduced process temperatures.
For example, a generic dishwasher has a control device in which at least one wash program, especially one at reduced process temperatures, for example a low-temperature program operating below 50° C., is stored. The low-temperature program is activated by the user by means of manual operation of a selector element. By means of the low-temperature program, the control device carries out a wash cycle or a rinsing cycle to clean the items to be washed.
In particular, the continuous use of low-temperature programs, such as a so-called gentle wash or a glass program, during which maximum temperatures of approx. 50° C. are achieved, results in greasy films of dirt collecting in the interior of the washing container. To remove such greasy films of dirt the user must use a special machine cleaner. For this the dishwasher must be operated without crockery at a temperature of least 65° C. Alternatively, from time to time the customer can independently use a high-temperature program, e.g. a 65° C. or intensive 70° C. program.
In both cases the cleaning of the device is therefore at the user's discretion. If the device is cleaned too frequently, energy consumption rises. In contrast, if the device is not cleaned often enough, the result is impaired cleaning of the items to be washed.